Podobno Niemcy potrafią kochać
by Yassamet
Summary: Jest to przepisanie jednego starocia, który był jeszcze gorzej napisany od tego, a ten ni jest szczytem moich umiejętności. Jednak lubię tę historię i mimo wszystko publikuję. Akcja w 2013 roku, sprzed fali imigracyjnej. GerAus, RusGer
1. Chapter 1

Słońce górowało wysoko, wybijała już czternasta, w maju dni bywają dosyć długie. Sobota, o tej porze zazwyczaj przebywałem w domu, porządkując go, sobota jest dobrym dniem na wysprzątanie miejsca zamieszkania. Oczywiście brat zawsze się deklarował mi pomóc i nigdy słowa nie dotrzymywał, ale przyzwyczaiłem się. Dzisiaj jednak nie mogłem zostać w domu, nawet nie chciałem, zdziwiony otrzymaną wcześniej prośbą od mojego kuzyna. Rod wręcz nalegał na spotkanie po pracy, chociaż ma swoje biuro raptem za trzecimi drzwiami licząc od mojego. Mimo próśb nie chciał powiedzieć powodu spotkania przy dokumentach. Nauczyłem się nie naciskać.

Blitzer Garden był położony w południowej części mojej stolicy, ale to właśnie to miejsce wybrał Rod, we wcześniejszych latach sam go często tutaj zabierałem i oboje lubiliśmy to miejsce. Biała altana w środku ogrodów, jego ulubione miejsce, to właśnie tam mnie zaprosił. Widziałem go z oddali. Stał przy wyjściu, zwrócony do mnie plecami, przyglądał się biegającym po ścieżce dzieciom i rodzicom pilnującym pociech, aby nic nie zniszczyły. Rod też patrzył na ścieżkę, którą zazwyczaj tu przychodziliśmy, możliwe, że na mnie czekał.

\- Ładna scenka, prawda? – zagadnąłem, mając na myśli oczywiście sielankę dziejącą się przed nami. Rod jednak podskoczył, kierując na mnie swoje duże, wystraszone oczy, a muszę przyznać, że wyglądał mimo wszystko całkiem zabawnie.

\- Ludwigu… - rzekł kuzyn, kiedy już ochłonął pierwszego szoku i przyjął statyczny, choć pogodny wyraz twarzy - Czyżbyś nauczył się czarować? Zaskoczyłeś mnie.

Nie odpowiedziałem mu werbalnie, nie czułem potrzeby wdawać się w dyskusje hipotetyczne. Widziałem jednak, że Rod mi się przygląda, wydawało mi się, że z troską, chociaż nie miał ku temu żadnych powodów. Po chwili milczenia z obu stron Roderich zapytał, co u mnie, a ja odpowiedziałem tak, jak zawsze, ponieważ faktycznie nic się nie działo. Ten dzień był spokojny, przyjemny, nie wyróżniający się. Pytanie odbiłem od razu, a Rod odpowiedział mi równie krótko, co jednak mnie zastanowiło. W moim mniemaniu był jednak nieco bardziej rozmowny.

\- Więc..? – zapytałem po kolejnej chwili ciszy, widząc, że Rod szukał tematu do rozmowy. Chciałem od razu przejść do rzeczy i być może zyskać po tym spotkaniu chwilę czasu. – Czemu chciałeś się ze mną spotkać?

Rod spojrzał na mnie uważniej, na jego twarz wystąpiło coś rodzaju pewności siebie, chociaż oczy co jakiś czas mu biegały po mojej twarzy, czy obecnej wokół altanki. Często nie umiał skoncentrować spojrzenia, jeśli się denerwował, łatwo to było zauważyć.

\- Usiądźmy – zaproponował, też bez mojej odpowiedzi podążając do ławki znajdującej się pod cienką drewnianą ścianką, poszedłem zaraz za nim, nie widząc w tym nic złego. Mimo dochodzących z zewnątrz głosów tutaj, można by rzec, byliśmy sami – Ja… Chciałbym Ci coś powiedzieć… zaproponować.

Rod zacinał się i robił pauzy, które także nie były dla niego typowe. Mówił tajemniczo, jak zwykle, ale mało kiedy tracił aż tyle pewności siebie, zaś jego dziwny lęk słyszałem wyraźnie. Skoncentrowany byłem na twarzy Roda, on jednak nie utrzymywał ze mną kontaktu wzrokowego. Naraz spojrzał w dół, a ja poczułem ciepły dotyk na dłoni. Machinalnie przyciągnął też mój wzrok, dłoń mężczyzny spoczywała niepewnie na mojej, w drugiej znajdowała się dopiero co zdjęta biała rękawiczka. A przecież zawsze nasz kontakt ze sobą był rozgraniczony warstwą tego cholernego jedwabiu. Co się tu dzieje?

\- Mów, proszę. – odparłem, ponagliłem też w tych słowach go troszeczkę, ale nie ze względu na uciekający czas. Byłem po prostu tego wszystkiego ciekawy.

-Więc… - a to mnie często Rod ganił za używanie tego słowa na początku zdania – Znamy się bardzo długo, Ludwigu… Współpracujemy, ale… czy to… tylko współpraca?

Wciąż nie rozumiałem, o co mu chodziło. Rod odważył się wreszcie na mnie spoglądać, a w jego oczach kryła się powaga z domieszką determinacji, chociaż miałem wrażenie, że poza tym on też się stresował tą rozmową. Ja jednak zachowałem spokój.

\- Jak dotąd nie wyszliśmy poza ramy współpracy.

Zabrzmiało to o wiele bardziej formalnie, niż chciałem początkowo. Rod odpowiedział, zanim w pełni sobie to uświadomiłem, jednak być może ton go w ogóle nie zraził albo ten nie dał po sobie tego poznać.

\- A nie chciałbyś… spróbować poza nie wyjść?

Słowa te mocno mnie zastanowiły, ale wówczas też zacząłem sobie przypominać, że kuzyn ostatnio coraz częściej przysiadał blisko mnie, zagadywał nawet bezsensownie, czy znienacka prezentował kawę. Teraz też uścisk jego lekko drżącej dłoni zaczynał mi sugerować, jak delikatna jest to sprawa, chociaż w żadnym stopniu dla mnie satysfakcjonująca. Wolałem się jednak upewnić.

\- Kochasz mnie, Rod? – przyglądałem się mu uważnie, jednak w jego aurze niewiele się zmieniło. Właściwie, obaj przyglądaliśmy się sobie wzajemnie z pełną koncentracją. Kuzyn powoli, wciąż niepewnie pokiwał głową, na moje nieszczęście – Bardzo..?

Widziałem, jak ostrożnie bierze głębszy oddech, jak usiłuje opanować emocje, chociaż prawdopodobnie i tak tego dokonywał. Uczucie tego mężczyzny było mi strasznie nie na rękę.

\- Nie ma dnia, kiedy bym o Tobie nie myślał, Ludi… - wypowiedział powoli, najpewniej chcąc mi określić wielkość tego, co odczuwał, w mojej opinii nie było to jednak powiedziane wprost.

Zanim zdążyłem się zastanowić nad głębszym znaczeniem tych słów, Rod położył mi drugą dłoń na policzku, niebezpiecznie się zbliżając. Nie chciałem wchodzić w tę relację ani całować go inaczej, niż to czyni rodzina, w ostatniej chwili położyłem palec na jego ustach i pokręciłem powoli głową.

\- Nie, ja… chcę to przemyśleć. Daj mi czas, proszę, kilka dni.

Rod powoli skinął głową i odsunął się, chociaż widziałem po nim, że jest zawiedziony. Ale naprawdę nie chciałem rzucić niczym pochopnym, poza tym nie miałem pewności, czy Rod kochał mnie naprawdę, czy też przejdzie mu za tydzień. Wolałem nie ryzykować. Zamiast tego uściskałem go i pożegnałem się dość szybko, celowo oddalając się z tego miejsca, było mi z nim zbyt niezręcznie.

Cholera. Dałem mu nadzieję, zamiast postawić granicę natychmiast. Niedobrze, teraz mógł sobie pomyśleć nie-wiadomo-co, pewnie już to zrobił. Z drugiej strony, nie miałem kompletnie pomysłu, jak mu zasugerować, że taki związek nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Rod był przystojny… i to koniec moich argumentów, jeśli miałbym szukać powodu, dla którego chciałbym się z nim wiązać. Był nadopiekuńczy, emocjonalny, panikował bez powodu, był też perfekcjonistą, a do tego leniem. Nie dogadalibyśmy się, kłócilibyśmy się… Czy on tego nie dostrzegał? Byłyby z tego tylko problemy. To już był problem, cała ta sytuacja…

Mimo wszystko nie zamierzałem rezygnować z moich planów na ten dzień przez refleksje na temat kuzyna. Punkt dziewiętnasta wkroczyłem w progi hotelu Maritim. Jasny, przestronny hol robiłby na mnie wrażenie, gdybym nie widział go już dziesiątki razy, kiedy spotykałem się tutaj ze swoimi gośćmi. Ten specjalny, choć dla mnie strasznie ambiwalentny gość właśnie rozsiadał się na skórzanym fotelu ze swoim standardowo irytującym uśmiechem, już mnie widział, już na mnie czekał. Przywitałem Ivana skinieniem głowy, ciesząc się w duchu, że tym razem spotykamy się tylko nieformalnie. Stąd też zamiast garnituru właśnie podszedłem w czarnym T-shircie i również nieco luźniejszych spodniach, Rosjanin też nie wystroił się szczególnie. Zastanowiło mnie, dlaczego Ivan wybrał tak drogi, luksusowy przybytek na swój nocleg, zaraz jednak wyrzuciłem tę drobnostkę z głowy. To już chyba... efekty lekkiego przepracowania.

\- Towarzyszu! – Wania wstał, podchodząc z rozłożonymi ramionami, ja jednak w porę wyciągnąłem dłoń do męskiego uścisku. Starałem się traktować go jak kolegę, chociaż tu nie miałem pewności, czy odczuwam wobec niego aż tak „dużą" sympatię. Jego zawsze wesoła twarz mnie irytowała, a jego kontrowersyjne, często prowokacyjne zachowania na arenie politycznej nieraz przyprawiały mnie o migrenę.

Ivan uścisnął wraz ze mną dłoń i poprowadził do windy, a tam do swojego pokoju. Zaskakująco uporządkowanego pokoju, nigdy bym się po nim nie spodziewał dbania o czystość, wręcz przeciwnie. Chociaż z drugiej strony, to mogło być pozerstwo. Początkowa rozmowa nie kleiła się za dobrze, Ivan zaczepiał mnie w kwestiach mojego życia, mojego brata, psów, czy samochodu, ja skupiałem się bardziej na jego wizycie tutaj, wnioskach ze spotkań, czy samym wrażeniu miasta. Zostałem oczywiście zaatakowany przez serię argumentów Rosjanina pod hasłem, co on lepiej by zrobił, zorganizował, ale mimo mojego kiwania głową i zapewniania, że wezmę jego rady pod uwagę puściłem całą tę paplaninę w zapomnienie.

Zgodnie z moimi przewidywaniami zaraz po rozpoczęciu tej rozmowy Ivan wyjął butelkę wódki i zaserwował po kieliszku, potem jeszcze jednym i jeszcze i jeszcze… Właściwie nie jestem pewny, jak on to dokładnie robił, bo miałem pełne szkło zanim zdążyłem zaprotestować, zakomunikować, że mam już dość. A naprawdę głupio mi było odmówić, szczególnie że to była jego marka, gdzieś musiał ją dorwać. Piłem z grzeczności, później zaś przestawałem mieć siły na protesty. Z każdym kolejnym kieliszkiem nowe tematy wychodziły do rozmowy, to było dziwne, ale rozmowa zdawała się płynąć swobodniej, bardziej naturalnie.

W trakcie rozwijania kolejnej kwestii, jaka wypłynęła nawet nie wiem kiedy, zaczęła zastanawiać mnie nasza relacja, chociaż nie byłem jeszcze aż tak pijany, aby się nim z tym dzielić. Ivan naprawdę był irytujący. W przeszłości wojna z nim to był ogromny błąd, nie dość, że nie doceniłem jego siły, to jeszcze o mało nie zmarłem z jego ręki. Obecnie jego działania zmuszają mnie, aby nakładać na niego kolejne sankcje, niszczyć gospodarkę i obniżać morale jego społeczeństwa. A mimo wszystko teraz leżymy razem na kanapie i pijemy wódkę! Co więcej, dogadujemy się i coraz częściej zgadzamy się w różnych kwestiach! Jak ja powinienem więc go traktować, może lepiej? A może powinienem się stąd jak najszybciej zbierać i więcej nie pokazywać?

Szlag. Pierwsza próba podniesienia się do pionu skończyła się katastrofą, na szczęście Ivan pomógł mi pozbierać się z podłogi. Może będą jeszcze z niego ludzie, może nie był takim tyranem, za jakiego wszyscy go mieli? Sam czasem tak o nim myślałem, a jednak teraz Wania postawił mnie i jeszcze podprowadził do łazienki, na szczęście nie pchał się tam za mną. Jedyne, czego potrzebowałem, to porządnie chlusnąć sobie wodą twarz, a nieczęsto mi się to zdarza. Cholerna wódka.

Dzisiaj w ogóle działo się za dużo dziwnych rzeczy, co z tym dniem nie tak? Rano Gilbert zrobił mi śniadanie, co samo w sobie mogłem uznać za święto, później Roderich wyznał mi miłość, a teraz siedziałem w hotelu z człowiekiem, który przed pół wieku strzelał do mnie z CKMu. I piliśmy razem wódkę, a ja urżnąłem się bardziej, niż w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat! Co się dzieje, to jakieś reality-show?! Czy zaraz wyskoczy jakiś młodociany chłopak z kamerą i zakrzyknie „mamy Cię"?!

Wróciłem do swojego „towarzysza", chociaż ten zdążył pogasić światła i teraz tylko siedział z latarką, coś przy jej świetle majstrując. Nie wiedziałem co dokładnie, przez tę cholerną wódkę kręciło mi się w głowie. Choć z drugiej strony, kiedy znowu położyłem się obok, poczułem się wręcz błogo.

\- Co malujesz..? – zapytałem leniwie, obserwując przesuwające się czarne kształty na ścianie.

\- Ja nie maluję. Da, widzicie? Kot! – Ivan odsunął latarkę bardziej i złożył obie dłonie, robiąc im uszka. Zmarszczyłem brwi, widząc na ścianie o jeden obiekt za dużo.

\- Ale to raczej dwa koty… - postanowiłem skrytykować, Ivan się jednak tylko roześmiał.

\- Niet! To dwugłowy kot, da! I te głowy się ciągle ze sobą kłócą, bo mają inne plany, jedna chce ze wszystkimi zaprzyjaźnić, a druga wszystkich pozabijać!

Absurd tej odpowiedzi sprawił, że mogłem tylko wywrócić oczyma. Podniosłem się ostrożnie, przybliżając obie dłonie do latarki, składając je w wielką paszczę, a po chwili cień zębatego stworzenia pożarł jedną z kocich głów.

\- O niee! – Ivan zdawał się rozczarowany – Straszny smok pożarł przyjacielską główkę! Teraz wojenna główka musi się zemścić!

\- Ale przecież…

Chciałem dopowiedzieć, że się nienawidzili, wtem jednak Ivan zaczął imitować z cieni lasery, jakie wylatywały z oczu pozostałego kota, wołając przy tym głupawe „paf paf!". Impulsywnie zacząłem jednak swoją namiastką smoka unikać pocisków, wręcz sycząc wściekle na oponenta, sam do końca nie wiem, dlaczego.

Wreszcie jednak Wania w tym teatrze cieni mnie "trafił", a ja zacząłem się śmiać jak opętany, z powodu nadmiaru tej absurdalnej sytuacji i tego, co przez dłuższą chwilę robiliśmy. Ha! Kiedy ja się ostatnio tak śmiałem? To do mnie w ogóle nie podobne! Ale co z tego! Przecież to wszystko stało się takie zabawne..!


	2. Chapter 2

Co się działo potem? Czy jeszcze trochę rozmawialiśmy, a potem położyliśmy się spać? Czy Ivan sam mnie zachęcał do spania, czy też ja mu usnąłem tu, w pokoju? Która była godzina, kiedy poszliśmy spać?

Czemu nic nie pamiętam..? Jest ciemno, zimno, która godzina? Czy dalej jestem u Ivana, czy już u siebie?

Wyciągnąłem ostrożnie dłoń, by wyjąć telefon z kieszeni, ale nie znalazłem telefonu. Ba! Nie znalazłem nawet kieszeni ani spodni! Zaraz, co się dzieje? Dlaczego nie mam na sobie ŻADNYCH ubrań? Scheiße! Co myśmy zrobili?!

Ostrożnie spróbowałem sięgnąć w kierunku stołu, ale i jego nie znalazłem, za to wylądowałem na twardej i jeszcze zimniejszej podłodze. Gott! To niemożliwe, nie mógłbym… Czyżby? Boli, piecze… Powoli, dotknąć tego miejsca. Ał… Piekło jeszcze bardziej, a tuż obok trafiłem na dość śliską plamę. Jeszcze wolniej, nie chcąc w zupełności się dowiedzieć, przysunąłem palce do nosa. Znałem ten zapach, to nie pozostawiało już złudzeń! Ivan mnie…

Nie, to niemożliwe! Scheiße! Jak do tego doszło?!

Spojrzałem machinalnie na kształt śpiącego Rosjanina, chłopina chrapał cicho i zdawał się być kompletnie nieporuszony faktem, że ja się obudziłem. To dobrze. To bardzo dobrze! Zebrałem tak cicho, jak tylko mogłem porozrzucane wszędzie swoje rzeczy i ubrałem się po omacku, bałem się nawet zapalić światło w telefonie. Mógłbym go obudzić. Szybko, szybko po buty i już w następnej chwili uciekłem w kierunku windy, chowając się tam przed Ruskim i wszystkimi innymi lokatorami. Czułem się upokorzony.

Zamknąłem drzwi windy, by poprawić swój wygląd w świetle i przy lustrze tutaj zamontowanej, po czym zjechałem nią na dół i dalej ewakuowałem się z tego budynku, bałem się nawet spojrzeć w oczy recepcjonistce. Bałem się, że mogłaby mi odpowiedzieć rozbawionym albo zdegustowanym spojrzeniem, a to by oznaczało tylko, że wiedziałaby. A ja kompletnie nie chciałem nawet pomyśleć, że ktoś mógłby wiedzieć.

Szybko przedostałem się do domu i wślizgnąłem się do środka, ale Gilberta nawet nie zastałem. Nie była to pierwsza taka sytuacja, mój brat prowadził imprezowy tryb życia. Mogłem odetchnąć, tutaj mnie nikt nie widział, chociaż kiedy tylko pierwsza fala stresu opadła, pieczenie wróciło, a zaraz po nim niesamowite zmęczenie. Jeśli będzie mnie bolało rano, to wtedy coś z tym zrobię, teraz… spać. Po prostu spać…


	3. Chapter 3

Dni mijały spokojniej, wszystko wróciło do normalności kolejnego ranka, a z każdym następnym przestawałem się czuć „naznaczony". Oczywiście nie mogłem z Ivanem zerwać kontaktów, ponieważ dzieliliśmy nieco polityki, jednak przy wymianie mailowej sam ostatecznie zapytałem go o tamten feralny wieczór, a przez to przy okazji poznałem bardzo dużo szczegółów „tej upojnej nocy", jak to Rosjanin określił. Nie do końca chciałem być ich świadomy, być może kiedyś zapomnę. Bardziej martwiłem się sam o siebie i własne preferencje, w końcu jeśli już podobali mi się mężczyźni, to ulegli, delikatni. Nigdy nie spoglądałem na tych silniejszych od siebie, a teraz dowiedziałem się, że sam namawiałem Ivana, by mnie wziął. Absurd. Nigdy nie podejrzewałem, że mógłbym o czymś takim pomyśleć, to było do mnie w ogóle nie podobne, a jednak stało się. Teraz, na trzeźwo nie czułem niczego na myśl, że ktokolwiek mógłby mnie dominować. Po prostu, nie pociągało mnie to ani nie odrzucało… Nie czułem nic.

Obaj na szczęście ustaliliśmy, że nie będzie łączyć nas nic, sam Ivan chyba potraktował to jak przypadkowy seks. Ponadto Bragiński zapewnił mnie, że nikomu o tej nocy nie powie, a z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu ja mu uwierzyłem. Naprawdę, Ivan nie wyglądał na paplę i wolałem tego się trzymać. Minęło już półtora tygodnia od tego spotkania i jak dotąd obietnica została dotrzymana.

Niestety, na domiar złych wydarzeń kuzyn się rozchorował. Widziałem go, jak jeszcze przychodził, wyglądał naprawdę źle, aż przed kilkoma dniami na moim biurku wylądowało zwolnienie lekarskie. Ciężko jest „zwolnić się z pracy w Unii Europejskiej", nie chciałem być jednak tyranem i wysłałem go do domu. Dotychczas swoje obowiązki wypełniał bardzo dobrze, nie miałem powodu, by kazać mu pracować mimo stanu. Z jednej strony powinienem go odwiedzić… Z drugiej balem się, że na samą myśl o tym, że wziąłem wolny dzień specjalnie dla niego Rod mógłby sobie ubzdurać kolejną głupotę, a czułem już wystarczająco napięte relacje między nami od tamtego spotkania. Niech odpocznie w domu, spokojnie, nie wiem, może niech pogra dłużej na fortepianie, to i odreaguje…

\- Bonjour, Loui… - poza kuzynem miałem jednak inne jednostki, które równie mocno mi przeszkadzały, zupełnie jakby traktowali to jako rodzaj rozrywki. Rzuciłem okiem na plik dokumentów od Francuza, kiedy tenże stos kartek wylądował nieopodal mojej ręki.

\- Danke, Francis, zrobiłbyś przy okazji kawy?

Blondyn uśmiechnął się tak, jak zwykle, nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio widziałem go poważnego. Na szczęście jednak powstrzymał się przed rzucaniem niewybrednych komentarzy i grzecznie poszedł w kierunku ekspresu. Chwilowo mogłem odłożył własną dokumentację, aby zająć się sprawdzaniem tej wypełnionej przez Bonnefoy'a, szukając ewentualnego niedopatrzenia. Nie była to wyczerpująca czynność, ale po prostu pochłaniała dużo uwagi. Francuz zaraz też wrócił z dwoma kubkami, jakimś cudem też niósł kolejną kartkę i ją czytał zamiast uważać, gdzie szedł. Przesunąłem się tylko, by nie znajdować się na jego drodze.

\- Mon dieu… Feliciano powinien choć raz się postarać, jak można tak swój kraj doprowadzić do ruiny..?

Przyjąłem kubek kawy, podnosząc się zaraz, by przystanąć koło Francuza i zajrzeć mu przez ramię, nigdy nie protestował. We Włoszech odpadł kawałek Koloseum, zabytek nadaje się do gruntownego remontu, ale funduszy na niego brak.

\- Oczywiście. –fuknąłem ironicznie, wracając na miejsce – Są pieniądze, by urządzić sjestę, a nie ma na odbudowę swojego symbolu architektonicznego.

Francis rzucił mi rozbawione spojrzenie, ale ani na trochę nie poprawiło mi to humoru. Włoch był gorszy od Grecji. Francis nie lepszy niestety, musiałem go odgonić, kiedy tylko w przypływie troski chciał rozmasować mi kark, zerkałem też kontrolnie, jak on wracał już na swoje stanowisko.

Czasem zastanawiało mnie, co by było, gdyby Unia nigdy nie powstała. Po upadku komunizmu współpraca przebiegałaby o wiele ostrożniej, a każdy pracowałby tylko dla siebie. Czy kraje byłyby tak silne, jak dzisiaj, czy byłyby stabilne? Czy może pojawiłoby się ogromne rozwarstwienie, kraje biedne musiałyby żebrać by przetrwać lub, co gorsza, sprzedawać własne terytoria? Faktycznie, gdybyśmy osiągnęli spokój, byłoby bardzo stabilnie, ale także dosyć nudno. Kiedy zaś różnice miedzy nami zaczęłyby się nasilać, mogłoby nawet dojść do trzeciej wojny światowej.

Gdybanie… Od pięciu minut bezwiednie patrzyłem w jedną kartkę, którą powinienem mieć już dawno sprawdzoną, tak jak dwie kolejne. Potrząsnąłem głową i zerknąłem tylko w kierunku pustego miejsca. Jutro powinno się Roderichowi skończyć zwolnienie, więc i jego dokumenty będę sprawdzał.

Dzień minął… Niestety miejsce dalej pozostawało puste. Lekko mnie to zdziwiło, ale przedzwoniłem do jego kanclerza i dość łatwo uzyskałem wszystkie niezbędne dane, wykonałem za kuzyna część pracy. Muszę przyznać, że bardzo lubiłem pana Faymanna, był stanowczym, ale przy tym niesamowicie pozytywnym człowiekiem. O kuzyna nieco się martwiłem, ostatecznie jednak nie dopytałem jego szefa, może choroba wzięła go poważniej.

Kolejny dzień… Kolejny raz mogłem obserwować puste krzesło. Brak informacji ze strony Rodericha zaczynał mnie irytować, w końcu powinien mnie powiadomić, jeśli potrzebował kilku dni dłużej. O Ivanie przestawałem myśleć, z każdym kolejnym dniem to wspomnienie się zacierało, a więc też bolało mniej. Być może kiedyś będę w stanie mu wybaczyć…

Trzeciego dnia nie wytrzymałem nerwowo, cisza ze strony Rodericha była zbyt długa. Potrzebowałem odpowiedzi na już, rozważałem do niego telefonować, w porę się jednak pohamowałem. Mógłbym zbyt mocno podnieść na niego głos, a on był bardzo delikatny. Wysłałem do niego ostatecznie wiadomość tekstową, krótką i dość formalną, ale zawierającą całokształt mojego niezadowolenia z powodu jego niesubordynacji.

„Zapomniałeś, że mam hasło do Twojej poczty, prawda?"

Nie tej odpowiedzi się spodziewałem i nie chciałem tego wiedzieć. Nie! Wiele osób z Unii mogłoby się dowiedzieć, z plotkami bym sobie może i poradził, nie… Nie Rod. Nie jedyna osoba, która mogłaby to odczuć zbyt dotkliwie. Zacisnąłem mocno pięści, oddychając przez chwilę, by się uspokoić Inie zacząć rzucać przekleństwami na prawo i lewo, odsunąłem się też od pracy. Nie mogłem chwilowo się na niej skupić.

„Masz rację…" – odpisałem w końcu, nie chcąc wyjść dodatkowo na gbura. Wiedziałem już, że muszę to rozegrać delikatnie, jednak w głowie mi się zaczynało kręcić. Czułem stres, strach, poniżenie, wszystko na raz, ledwo byłem w stanie to kontrolować. Stres i strach dotyczył samego kuzyna, tego, co on mógłby sobie zrobić, co on zamierzał zrobić z tymi informacjami, poczucie wstydu wróciło wraz ze świadomością, że jednak te informacje wróciły na światło dzienne. Gdzieś tam przebijała się też złość z powodu tego, iż kuzyn zaczynał mnie kontrolować, nie była ona jednak aż tak silna, by zacząć mną sterować.

„Po co dałeś mi nadzieję..?"

Zdałem sobie sprawę, że mocno zacisnąłem palce na telefonie, powoli więc zmusiłem się do ich rozluźnienia. Chciałem też odszczeknąć coś w stylu, iż wcale mu nie dałem, ale byłem doskonale świadomy, że on postrzegał to zupełnie inaczej.

„Nie wiedziałem wtedy, jak się zachować."

Nie do końca to chciałem odpisać, ale nie umiałem znaleźć lepszych słów. Naprawdę nie chciałem go ranić, ale też nie czułem do niego nic poza tym, co zawsze, co czuje się do kuzyna. Nikogo wokół nie było, to pozwoliłem sobie na chwilę schować twarz w dłonie i rozetrzeć mocno oczy. Zaraz musiałem głowę podnieść, kuzyn odpowiadał bardzo szybko.

„Czekałem na Ciebie…"

Tyle się domyślałem, powinienem był to wcześniej zakończyć. Nawet miałem zamiar, chciałem się z nim spotkać i poważnie porozmawiać. Niech diabli wezmą to czekanie, teraz było już za późno! Nie miałem pojęcia, jak to odkręcić, nawet jak mu teraz odpisać, o co prosić, przepraszać? Patrzyłem w telefon kilka chwil, to jednak Rod postanowił się bardziej rozwinąć.

„Sprawdź skrzynkę, proszę. To… niech to będzie mój koniec. Kocham Cię, Ludwigu."

Poczułem skręt w żołądku, odkładając telefon i szybko logując się na pocztę elektroniczną. Balem się jak cholera, Rod nie rzucał słów na wiatr. Jak dawno wiedział? Jak długo o tym myślał, na co się nakręcił?!

Jest, wiadomość od niego, pusta, zawierająca załącznik. Ładowanie chwilę zajmuje, chwilowo nie zwracałem uwagi na nic innego. Karta kraju. Nie widziałem jej od dziesięcioleci, a jeszcze dawniej aneksu, który powstał czysto formalnie i nigdy nie miał być używany.

„Ja, Roderich Edelstein, zobowiązuję się przekazać tereny Republiki Austrii jako autonomiczną część Bundesrepubliki Niemieckiej. Jednocześnie rezygnuję ze stanowiska reprezentanta kraju Austriackiego, oddając tę funkcję Erwinowi Edelstein, znanemu dotychczas jako Tyrol.

Podpisano

Roderich Edestein"

Brak podpisu Erwina. Brak podpisu Niemiec, czyli mojego. Brak podpisu kanclerza i prezydenta. Dopóki ten komplet nie zostanie zebrany, kraj Austriacki nie będzie autonomią, ale to nie było ważne. Roderich zrezygnował z funkcji „kraju", którą miał przejąć jego brat, a to oznaczało, że po dopełnieniu formalności stałby się tworem takim, jak Prusy. Istniałby bez władzy, istniałby w stagnacji. Przestałby być „żywym krajem". CHOLERA JASNA!

Zerwałem się z miejsca, rzucając tylko najbliższym współpracownikom, że nadrobię zaległości za kilka dni i wyleciałem z biurowca wprost do swojego samochodu. Wiedziałem, że nie mogę się tam przenieść już, teraz, że czekały mnie godziny jazdy, ale nie było to ważne. Każda sekunda się liczyła. Emocje były silniejsze od zdrowego rozsądku.

Kraje nie umierają. Kraje po prostu przechodzą w stan stagnacji, są słabe, śpią dłużej, ale nie umierają. Każdy kraj, który przestał istnieć wciąż gdzieś tu żyje, egzystuje jakoś w rozwijającym się świecie. Jak zapomniany bohater, któremu nie jest dane zaznać spokoju.

Musiałem to sobie powtarzać, odetchnąć, szybka jazda zawsze działała kojąco. Mogłem choć wstępnie się opanować, przemyśleć sytuację i zaplanować choć wstępnie tę ciężką rozmowę, jaką będę musiał przeprowadzić. Próbowałem przewidzieć, co Rod będzie odpowiadał, jak reagował, chociaż to nie było wcale takie proste. Po wielokroć już widziałem, jak Rod zachowywał się kompletnie irracjonalnie, jak czynił rzeczy, które by mi nawet do głowy nie przyszło. Tworzyłem kolejne scenariusze, szykując się na różne sytuacje.

Kilometr za kilometrem… Jechałem naprawdę szybko, krajobraz zlewał mi się w jedną paletę barw wokół ciągnącej się czarnej autostrady. Wszyscy gdzieś pędzili, moi rodacy, szybką jazdę mieliśmy we krwi. Niektórzy żartowali, że zamiast niej mieliśmy w żyłach benzynę. A ja po prostu… kochałem samochody.

Zaczynające się góry i kręte ścieżki zmusiły mnie do zmniejszenia tempa, bałbym się jechać przez Alpy ponad dwieście kilometrów na godzinę. Uniesione szlabany, pozostałość po przejściu granicznym pod Pasawą i dalej autostradą już na sam Wiedeń. Od pewnego czasu jechałem przez górski las, ustawicznie przerywany, by pokazać zielone łąki. Same góry nie były tu wysokie, objeżdżałem te najwyższe szczyty w dość sporej odległości. Po kolejnych trzydziestu minutach stawały się coraz mniejsze, coraz słabsze aż finalnie towarzyszyły mi albo sporadycznie niewielkie wzniesienia albo w ogóle ich widok tylko na horyzoncie.

Zajeżdżałem od dobrej strony, willa Rodericha znajdowała się na skraju Wiednia, nie musiałem się przebijać przez miasto. Sprawnie minąłem tabliczkę zaznaczającą początek miasta i skierowałem się początkowo na Schottentor, jak zawsze, by po chwili odbić wąską i stromą uliczkę osiedla Döbling. Willa Roda, tak jak pozostałe tutaj, była posiadłością wolnostojącą, odgrodzoną płotem od pozostałych i z obecną furtką obok bramy. Pozostawiłem samochód przed tym domem o białych ścianach i czarnym, spadzistym dachu, po czym jeszcze wyciągnąłem klucze. Od kiedy się wymieniliśmy kluczami trzymałem je ciągle w samochodzie w schowku pasażerskim. Co ciekawe, wtedy to Rod nalegał na tę wymianę.

Serce znowu podskoczyło mi, kiedy otwierałem furtkę i drzwi, stres przed jego reakcjami znowu powrócił. Wziąłem jeden i drugi głęboki wdech, starając się chociaż trochę rozluźnić.

\- Roderich! – zakrzyknąłem w eter, odpowiedziało mi jedynie tylko echo.

Szybkim krokiem zacząłem zwiedzać każde pomieszczenie, wszystkie trzy salony, jadalnię, kuchnię, jego sypialnię i garderobę oraz wszelkie inne pomieszczenia, gdzie dane mi było kiedykolwiek być i gdzie też nie dane mi było nigdy przebywać. Ale dom wydawał się pusty. Czyżbym się spóźnił? Czy Rod przede mną się chował, uciekł stąd, czy też właśnie gdzieś leżał i wykrwawiał się powoli?

Przystanąłem przed kilkoma schodkami prowadzącymi do klapy, która to wiodła na strych. Kuzyn niegdyś zakazał mi tam wchodzić. Mówił wówczas, że to jego prywatne miejsce i nie chciałby, aby ktokolwiek tam się pojawiał poza nim samym. Jednak było to ostatnie miejsce, którego nie przeszukałem, powoli więc chwyciłem za rączkę i otworzyłem sobie przejście, wchodząc ostrożnie. Spodziewałem się zagraconego, ciemnego składowiska przedmiotów, strych jednak okazał się… niezwykły, prawie wyjęty z jakiejś baśni. Czerwone i purpurowe kotary przysłaniały białe ściany, okalając duże okna w dachu. Prawie całą podłogę pokrywał dywan z różnobarwnych poduszek, małych i dużych, wydawało mi się, że leżały ich tutaj setki. Długo rozglądałem się po tym miejscu, podziwiałem je, ostatecznie jednak skoncentrowałem się na czarnej postaci leżącej niemal na środku.

Z każdym krokiem, kiedy zbliżałem się do niego widziałem, jak odróżniał się od tego miejsca, jako jedyny tutaj nie miał na sobie żadnej barwy, był ubrany jak do grobu. Jego chorobliwie blada cera sprawiała, że on sam wyglądał jakby był jeszcze słabszy, niż zazwyczaj. Jego twarz była jednak odprężona jak we śnie. Ostrożnie przewróciłem go na plecy, wciąż był ciepły, jednak nie umiałem znaleźć pulsu na jego skroniach. Rod! Chciałem, naprawdę mocno chciałem, aby teraz on otworzył oczy. Kraje nie umierają! A jednak czułem, że trzymam w rękach już tylko ciało pozbawione duszy.

Poprawiłem delikatny uścisk, wtem zaraz poczułem coś twardszego leżącego tuż koło niego. Przesunąłem go lekko do siebie, chcąc to odsłonić. Widok mnie jednak zmroził. Strzykawka z resztką jakiejś substancji, ślady obecności specyfiku widać właściwie na całej jej długości. Co najmniej potrójna dawka. Rod musiał to wziąć już dawno. Ostrożnie rozpiąłem mu mankiety. Skórę na rękach miał wręcz siną od śladów, było ich bardzo dużo, stare i nowe. Roderich brał. Jak mogłem coś takiego pominąć?! Czy Rod brał przeze mnie? Z powodu mojej obojętności, mojego milczenia? Jak długo ten proceder trwał?

Czy naprawdę przeze mnie Rod wycofał się ze świata rzeczywistego, by żyć w bajce? Czy to przeze mnie uciekł do obrazów, jakie dają używki? Czy to przeze mnie wolał przeżywać ekstazę zamiast siedzieć wśród prawdziwych osób? Czy to wszystko.. moja wina?

Przytuliłem go do siebie, potrzebowałem tego. Bardzo chciałem, by sam teraz wstał, by powiedział mi, że nic mu nie jest. Przecież on miał jeszcze tyle możliwości! Jak on mógł doprowadzić się do takiego stanu? Jak JA mogłem go do tego doprowadzić?! Kraje nie umierają, ale wracają do zdrowia przez wiele lat. Rod nie zakończył swojego życia fizycznie, ale odszedł jako osoba. „To mój koniec"! Mogłem do niego zadzwonić od razu, powstrzymać go, cokolwiek! Czy teraz będę przez lata musiał się borykać z tym jednym błędem? I co stanie się z nim, co ja teraz powinienem zrobić? Jest… jest prawie martwy!

Przycisnąłem go do swojej piersi, ale wówczas wydawało mi się, że przez jego ciało przeszedł bardzo delikatny dreszcz. Czy on żył? Mógł się poruszać? Spojrzałem na niego, chociaż oczy robiły mi się wilgotne, a oddech ciężki. Wydawało mi się jednak, że Rod przytulał głowę sam do mnie, bez mojej pomocy, ale czy to nie było złudzenie? Jeszcze chwilę temu zdawał się niezdolny do podniesienia nawet paluszka!

\- Przyszedłeś…

Odezwał się! Serce podskoczyło mi z wrażenia, zaraz ułożyłem go wygodniej, by móc słuchać i obserwować go. Jego oczy delikatnie się rozchyliły, obserwowały mnie na wpół świadomie, a ja choć chciałem, nie umiałem wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. Cieszyłem się, a nawet nie umiałem tego pokazać! Czułem tylko, jak łzy delikatnie płyną mi po policzkach, chociaż wcale nie chciałem płakać. Powinienem pokazać, że jestem silny, aby go wspierać!

\- Wszystko… - Rod znowu szepnął – mówiło mi… że wrócisz po mnie.

Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę, gładząc go po delikatnej buzi. Ostatecznie wziąłem głębszy oddech, nie chcąc tylko siedzieć i rozpaczać. Tutaj trzeba było działać!

\- Wróciłem. – powiedziałem wreszcie, zmusiłem się do tego – Wyciągnę Cię z tego. ... Nie bój się.

Nie wiedziałem tak naprawdę, jakich słów używać, więc zanim Rod zdążył mi odpowiedzieć, ja wziąłem go na ręce i wyniosłem stąd. Czułem, jak on objął mnie za szyję i dał się spokojnie nieść, co mnie cieszyło, chciałem go odratować jak tyko mogłem. Zabrałem też strzykawkę, próbkę tej substancji i już pognałem z nim do samochodu, a dalej do szpitala.


	4. Chapter 4

Mimo stworzonej odtrutki ciało kuzyna potrzebowało czterdziestu ośmiu godzin, by wrócić do wstępnego funkcjonowania. Nazwę tego narkotyku słyszałem pierwszy raz w życiu, wedle opisu lekarzy był on w stanie wywoływać nie tylko halucynacje, ale też zaburzyć wspomnienia. Osoba pod jego wpływem mogła być przekonana, ze włada królestwem nawet po wytrzeźwieniu. Skąd Rod wytrzasnął tę rzecz nie mam pojęcia, ale obiecałem sobie go pilnować. Lekarze powiedzieli mi też, że przez dłuższe używanie tego specyfiku on z całą pewnością był uzależniony i będzie musiał podjąć terapię. Akceptowałem to jednak i chciałem go dopingować.

Erwin, jak się okazało, nie wiedział nic o stanie brata, był wówczas w Szwajcarii na obradach krajów Alpejskich, gdzie też właśnie reprezentował Roda. Tyrolczyk naprawdę myślał, że jego brat był chory i kiedy dowiedział się prawdy miałem wrażenie, że zejdzie sam na zawał. Dawno nie widziałem go tak wściekłego i rzucającego przekleństwami na prawo i lewo. Wolałem szybko wyjść wówczas z jego domu.

Karta kraju poza wersją elektroniczną miała też odpowiednik fizyczny, a załącznik odpowiadający za przekazanie władzy komuś innemu niezwłocznie spaliłem. Tylko w ten sposób mogłem go unieważnić. A chciałem wciąż, aby to właśnie Roderich pełnił swoją funkcję, najlepiej jak potrafił.

Zaparkowałem znowu pod szpitalem i udałem się do niego, wiedziałem już, gdzie go szukać. Rod leżał sam na sali, relaksował się, jego książka i okulary znajdowały się na stoliku obok. Przysiadłem przy nim, przywitaliśmy się, a ja szczerze mogłem już powiedzieć, że Rod wyglądał o wiele lepiej, niż ostatnio. Nabierał kolorów, bystrości spojrzenia, uśmiechał się coraz częściej. Znów stawał się piękny. Wdałem się z nim w dość błahą pogawędkę, ale czułem, że jest ona z jakiegoś powodu dla mnie ważna i cieszyłem się z niej.

Zdawałem sobie też sprawę z tego, że mogłem go czymś obdarzyć, choć wcześniej temu zaprzeczałem. Mogłem otoczyć go opieką, wsparciem, zaufaniem, to równie ważne rzeczy, choć kompletnie inne od tych, o których myślałem, kiedy on wyznał mi uczucie. Mogłem być dla niego tym, kim tylko on potrzebował i sam nie wymagałem od niego przez to dotyku, czy pocałunków. Chciałem tylko, aby był obok, tak bardzo pragnąłem jego obecności. Mogliśmy dać sobie wsparcie wzajemnie. Właśnie dlatego postanowiłem, że będę przy nim, dopóki nie wyzdrowieje, dopóki nie będzie całkowicie wolny od uzależnienia, dopóki nie będzie znów silny. A wtedy? Wtedy się zobaczy, co przyniesie życie…


End file.
